1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor panel in a vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-111554, filed Apr. 20, 2007, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
The floor of a vehicle may be formed by connecting a plurality of floor panels. When assembling a floor having such a structure, first, it is necessary to position each floor panel by using positioning jigs, so as to appropriately determine the relative position between the floor panels.
In a known method for positioning the floor panels, a positioning hole is formed in each floor panel in advance, and a positioning jig is inserted into the positioning hole.
On the other hand, in a floor panel developed for improving the rigidity thereof, a large number of protruding or recessed beads are arranged over the entire surface thereof (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-298076).
If providing a positioning hole in such a floor panel having the beads, the rigidity of the floor panel may be degraded depending on the position or size of the positioning hole.